Trick or Treat
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Balmung asks Reki to host another event. But this time with a few different additions and a totally different motive. What awaits the poor little blonde Wavemaster in this crazy event? BalmungxReki Yaoi MM
1. All Hallow's Internet Eve

Trick or Treat

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack or any of its characters...though I do wish I owned Balmung...Reki too...that'd be sweet...

Warning: Craziness...messing with the events in .hack and of course the ever-present sex...this is one-shot after all...

A/N: yes yes I know...I always lie about what I'm working on...This time I blame fanart. I found this hilarious picture of Reki and Balmung dressed for Halloween. Balmung was a vampire and he was trying to bite a very harassed looking Reki. it was just so cute and I got thinking on it and it was just too funny to pass up. So here I am...getting sidetracked again...Ah well...it happens. Hope you enjoy anyway!

"Onii-chan come quick! There's a new event posted!" Rena came running through the crowd of people towards the green haired Twin Blade who had just logged in.

"What's the point of looking? I can't read it anyway..." Shugo whined, being dragged of by the Heavy Blade wielder. The large sign floated in the distance surrounded by a swarm of players all trying to read up on the upcoming event.

"Oh don't be so depressing Onii-chan! Plus, all of Balmung-sama's events are really fun!" She said standing on her toes to see over a particularly tall Heavy Axeman.

"Yeah..." Shugo was reminded instantly of the Tanabata Matsuri. Yes, kissing your own sister right in front of a whole crowd of people was defiantly Shugo's idea of fun.

"Fun! They've come up with a good one this time! Mireille is gonna love this one." Rena beamed looking down from the board.

"What? What is it?" Shugo stood on his toes, slightly interested in the upcoming event. Maybe it was just from hanging around with his new friends so much, but Shugo had gained an interest in searching for rare items.

"It says that there's going to be a Halloween Scavenger Hunt. Rare Items for the first ten groups to finish the quest. It must be really rare if they're only giving out ten..." Rena said, thinking of all the wonderful prizes it could be.

"Scavenger Hunt? Did I hear Rare Items?" A pink haired Wavemaster asked hopping up beside Rena and Shugo.

"Where did you come from? You really can hear the word 'treasure' from a mile a way can't you?" Shugo said, still attempting to figure out what rock she had climbed out from under.

"The sign says there's going to be a costume contest too! Rena, we should enter! I have tons of rare outfits we could use." Mireille jumped up and down smiling at Rena who smiled back and went running for Mireille's Secret Hideout chatting about what they'd wear and calling everyone to form a group for the scavenger hunt. Shugo sighed walking after them knowing Rena would hit him if he didn't follow.

'Ah well...this doesn't sound nearly as crazy as some of the other events...' Shugo consoled in that fact as he ran to go catch up with the girls.

"Balmung-san, the preparations are complete." A Wavemaster in crimson robes said appearing surrounded in golden rings.

"Good, Reki. But, there's still one thing..." Balmung said turning around to face him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...You've got that same look in your eyes the time you told me to be the announcer at last year's Tanabata Matsuri." Reki cowered slightly as Balmung advanced for each step he took backwards. Finally backing into a wall, the small blonde clung to his green logbook, hiding himself behind the heavy book.

"Reki, Reki, put the book down. I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to run the first event, the Costume Contest. That's all, so you can stop hiding." Balmung smirked as Reki lowered the book smiling in relief.

"Whew...for a second there I thought you were gonna ask me to do something degrading. That event is small it'll be over quick right? My voice was so dead after all of the announcing last time"

"Well if you're so easy going about it there is one other thing..." Balmung smiled fiddling with something he was hiding behind his back.

'Oh no...here it comes...' Reki thought. "Um...what is it, Balmung-san?" He smiled awkwardly trying to appear calm.

"This, I thought if you wore it it might help to draw in more players." Balmung smiled pulling the outfit out for Reki to see.

It took his mind a minute to catch up, but then it all sunk in. Balmung was standing in front of him with a black fishnet shirt, black short shorts, leather knee high boots, a black collar with a bell, complete with fuzzy cat ears. He was cornered...there was no way to get out of it now.

"Um I...is it necessary?" Reki stammered. He was blushing so horribly he could feel the room beginning to spin a bit.

"No, not really, I just think that it'd be cute." Balmung said thrusting the clothes at him again.

'Cute? Who told him that fishnet shirts and leather pants were cute?' Reki thought. It was fact. Balmung's tastes were weird.

"F-fine..." Reki stammered taking the things from him and tucking them other his arm. "It-it's for the players..."

"Thank you Reki. The Contest starts in another hour or so. I'd get dressed and head down there to greet any early comers if I were you. See you after the Costume Contest. Good bye." Balmung said cheerfully waving a hand casually then gating out.

"Yeah see you..." Reki whimpered waving slowly at Balmung who disappeared. Reki hit his head against the wall. "Why me? Why did I agree?" He thought. Sighing at the amount of things he put up with in the service of Balmung he got dressed. Upon pulling on the pair on the pair of pants he let out a gasp as the poor mistreated Wavemaster turned around to discover he had grown a black, skinny tail.

"What did I do to deserve this? Is there someone up there that really hates me that much?" Reki called to the ceiling. Nothing responded so he simply accepted his fate. "I'll never be able to show my face in front of CC Corp. ever again."

!-!

And he was absolutely right.

"Wait! Reki? Reki is that you? Stop for a second!" A girl with short green hair called running toward him.

'Oh no...' Reki slowly turned around his matching black tail swishing happily despite his mood that mimicked sour milk.

"OHMYGAWD! It is you! Where did you get that outfit? I didn't know you were going to be participating in your own event..." The girl said drawing out a camera.

"I'm not..." He growled trying to not hurt the poor girl who obviously missed that his hands were clenched into fists.

"Oh well...can I get a picture?" She said snapping the camera before he could give his consent. "Heehee...the people back at the office are gonna love this. See you around Reki-chan!" The girl said bouncing off to go and bother some other unsuspecting person.

'Reki...chan? I'm going to have to remember to hurt Balmung after this...I'm going to be the laughingstock of the century...' He thought. He was in such a rage he didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground. He tripped straight over it falling face forward into the ground. 'Ow...and these boots are killing me...' He thought massaging his ankle through the tall boots, his tail still swinging happily.

Approaching the grounds where the Costume Contest was to take place he saw off in the distance a rather poorly done ghost costume that had extremely pointy hair. As he approached he could hear the group talking.

"I don't see why I have to do this..." Shugo moped from under a bed sheet they had cut up to look remotely like a ghost.

"Oh come on, Onii-chan! You look great and we're all entering too." Said Rena dressed in a black dress with a black hat and a broom. She was borrowing Mireille's 'Rare Witch' costume.

Shugo continued to grumble just as Reki passed them up. Mireille who was leading the group in a fairy costume carrying a Wavemaster weapon that looked like a star wand suddenly stopped staring at Reki's back as he walked past, tail swishing from side to side.

"Oh...my gawd! Rare Item!" Mireille squealed launching herself forward and grabbing onto Reki's tail. Reki squeaked falling backwards nearly on top of Mireille.

"What on earth-oh...hello Mireille, Rena,...Shugo?" Reki said staring at the slightly deformed ghost.

"Where? Where did you get this tail! Oh...I want it so bad..." Mireille crooned hugging the tail as Reki stood readjusting the cat ears on his head.

"If you can get it off of me then go ahead, take it...I don't want it.." Reki sighed as the girl continued to pet and fondle his tail. People were starting to stare at them. He didn't like being in the spotlight. At least not in this way.

"Okie dokie then!" Mireille said in a sing song voice. She stood up grabbing onto the tail about to pull.

"NO! Wait don't do-OWWW!" Reki yelled as Mireille pulled on his tail as hard as she could.

"Hm..." Mireille scratched her chin letting go, ignoring the look of pure hate that covered Reki's face. "It seems to be stuck on there pretty good...did you use 'Rare Super Glue' too?" She asked sounding way too enthusiastic.

"No! I didn't! It's attached to my body!" He cried rubbing his poor abused behind. He saw Mireille turn to Shugo and ask for one of his Twin Blade daggers. That was it. Reki had had it. "No! Don't cut it off...Look, I'm this event Moderator. I wouldn't get on my bad side...or..or..." he smirked evilly. "No rare prizes for you."

This seemed to be an affective punishment as Mireille's face turned stark white and she looked completely aghast. "Nooooo! Please please please forgive me! I'm soooo sorry...!" She wailed.

Reki covered his ears. "It's alright...just get going" The group passed Mireille first followed by Rena, the Shugo who grumbled the whole way, then Ouka who was dressed in a cat suit but far more toned down than his. She just winked at him and passed. After her was little Hotaru who was wearing an angel costume complete with floating halo. Her eyes teared up and she apologized profusely interrupted by the occasional 'buhii!' call form the tiny grunty in her arms. Reki patted her on the shoulder and she passed.

'Balmung is sooooo dead when I get back...this is all his fault' Reki thought taking a different route to the stage as to avoid the Rare Treasure Hunter.

!-!

'Glad that's over.' Reki thought putting down the mike and handing the treasure box over to the winner, which contained whatever demented thing Balmung had decided, would be appropriate as a prize.

Just as he was heading to leave a beep went off signifying he had a new mail. He pulled out the tiny computer screen groaning when he saw the sender was Balmung. 'More salt on my wounds?' Reki thought opening up the e-mail. "Thank you." He said smiling politely to the man who then disappeared.

Sender: BalmungSubject: Good Job

Hope the event went well. Thanks for wearing that outfit. There was a bigger turnout than we expected. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to celebrate with you in my room in the mansion. I got some more of that sake. Hope you can make it

Reki read the mail over again then closed the window. 'Fine, I could use a little drink after all of this. Even if I can't really get smashed on the stuff.' He walked away from the stage through the forest to the large mansion a bright smile on his face. His torture was over and now he could relax. Truth be told, he loved working with Balmung. Sure the guy was a little strange sometimes but Reki had pleaded with the Director to get himself assigned under Balmung as his assistant.

'He's just amazing. He's always so calm and powerful. With huge white wings...purple eyes hidden behind that mass of white hair...' Reki thought a blush creeping up onto his face.

"Gyah! What's my problem...He's a friend...right? Right? Well I mean he is pretty but still...like he'd actually like me...silly subconscious getting your hopes up...' He thought shaking of the mental images only to have them slowly sink back in.

'Stop thinking in the gutter idiot...You're going to spend time with him and the last thing you need is a hard-on in these pants.' Reki mentally chided pulling the tiny shorts up. 'These damned things keep falling down!' He opened the large door to the mansion peeking in. The mansion was off limits to the players so the large building was empty. Reki's footfalls echoed on the marble flooring. The steps creaked under his weight as he climbed to the third floor then knocked on the second door in the left hallway.

"Come in," Balmung's voice echoed from within. Reki opened the door still dressed in the outfit Balmung had given him. He hadn't had time to change since he had goten the e-mail just as soon as the event was over.

Balmung looked up from the table with the two glasses sitting on it over to the door where Reki stood. Balmung's breath hitched in his throat. The clothes he had given Reki clung to him like a second skin. The moonlight coming in the window reflected off of the fabric and his pale white skin giving Reki and almost ethereal look.

Regaining his composure Balmung said, "Well don't just stand there, come in." Reki silently closed the door behind himself walking over to the table with a slant in his walk. The boots weren't very high heeled, but Reki wasn't quite used to them. He sat down in the chair wincing in pain. He had sat on his tail. He pulled it out from under him setting it to his side where it lay still for a moment then began swinging again.

"I'm glad you could make it." Balmung smiled. He poured a small shot for Reki and then one for himself offering it to Reki whom took it thankfully and took a small sip.

"No problem." Reki said draining the glass. He looked up and around the room. It looked like an 18th century western house. Ornate tables, velvet chairs, a large four poster bed and the windows had long curtains that billowed from the breeze coming in from the open window. The moonlight shone in through the window lighting a path that illuminated very little in the room. Only the table they sat at was properly lit.

Hazarding a glance at Balmung he was graced with his profile as Balmung stared out the window at the trees moving in the light breeze of the night sky. His hair, which in broad daylight usually glowed, was near iridescent in the faint blue moonlight. His eyes shown like diamonds set in the beauty of his soft face.

"So beautiful..." Reki sighed.

"What?" Balmung asked turning back to face Reki.

'Shit...I said that out loud?' Reki thought performing the famous metaphorical foot-in-mouth move.

"You mean the scenery? Yeah the programmers did a great job this time." Balmung said smiling. He had an idea that wasn't what Reki had meant. In that case it would make his job a lot easier.

"Huh? Oh no...I mean yes! Aw...gawd..." Reki scratched his head repositioning the fake cat ears on his head.

"What do you mean? Not sure I understand..." Balmung stood walking over to Reki's side of the small table. He towered over the tiny Wavemaster sitting in the chair. Reki's eyes darted around trying to find an excuse that would make sense.

"I mean...what I mean to say is..." Reki fell over his words. His tail had gone still for the first time all night but his mind was as far from still as physically possible.

Balmung was pretty sure what he meant now. Perhaps 80 sure what was going thorough his head, where his thoughts were earlier. 'That's good enough for me.' Balmung thought smiling.

'Crud...does he know?' Reki though looking up at the Blademaster's smile. Balmung's hand fell on Reki's shoulder that was closest to the window. He turned the blonde sideways so they were facing and the did something that Reki could've only hoped for in his wildest dreams. Balmung kissed him.

Their lips met for a long time not a single thought passing in either of their minds. That was, until Reki caught up with the situation. 'I must be crazy...' He thought pulling away. Balmung's hand remained on his shoulder applying a small, possessive pressure.

"Sorry...I guess that was..." It was Balmung's turn to blush. He stumbled to find the right things to say to his underling who looked slightly aghast. 'Guess I misjudged...'

"No...don't apologize...that was..." Reki blushed searching for the right word. "Wow." Reki blushed harder standing up from his chair. "I just feel like I must be dreaming..." Reki said wrapping his arms around Balmung's neck playing with his feather soft hair.

'Then again...my instinct never fails.' Balmung smiled wrapping one arm around Reki's waist pulling him away from the table. "Hmmm...well, can you feel this?" Balmung asked leaning in and biting Reki's ear softly but enough that it would hurt a little.

"Ahhh! Loser that hurt..." Reki blushed playfully yelling at Balmung. Yeah, it had hurt a bit...but Balmung hadn't moved and he could feel his hot breath against his ear.

"Heh...then you're defiantly awake." He whispered in his ear then pulled back so that their faces were a few inches apart.

Something in Reki's mind was screaming 'This isn't real! It's just a game!' But it all felt like it was there. He felt everything like they were standing in his own bedroom not the computer generated one. Throwing all inhibitions to the wind he smirked playfully. "Good, wouldn't want to wake up and find you gone." Reki whispered back. He then leaned in kissing Balmung who kissed back with added passion.

The kiss continued getting more and more involved. Reki's hands fingered Balmung's silver hair while Balmung rubbed his hands over the small of Reki's back down over his tail, which was still swinging bouncily, to grope his bottom. Reki let out a moan allowing Balmung to slip his tongue into the wet cavern of Reki's mouth.

'Gotta hand it to the programmers...they've created quite a realistic world.' Balmung thought as he pushed his tongue into Reki's mouth eliciting a gasp of surprise. Without notice, Balmung picked up Reki, holding him in his arms, never stopping the kiss. Reki 'eeped' having not expected to be leaving the floor.

Balmung carried him over to the bed, still dueling with their tongues and lightly laying him on the bed. He pulled away looking down at the slightly dazed Wavemaster. "Balmung?" Reki questioned as to why he had stopped.

Balmung put a finger to his mouth to silence him. Reki darted his tongue out to lick the finger bringing it into his mouth for a short second before letting it go. Balmung shivered lightly and then smiled. He then began to undo the buckles on his armor the large breastplates hitting the ground with a clatter.

Having finally gotten rid of all of it except for the tank top and leggings he wore underneath he climbed onto the bed on top of Reki. "You know...you look absolutely stunning in that getup...kitten." Balmung said smirking.

"Kitten?" Reki glared cutely. "...You planned all this...right from the minute that you gave me this outfit didn't you?"

Balmung smiled helping Reki pull the skin tight fishnet shirt off of him. "Would you be angry if I said 'yes'?" Balmung pushed Reki back down latching his lips onto a nipple.

"Nnnh!...N-no..not..really..." Reki gasped as Balmung licked the tiny nub of flesh then bit it lightly then repeated the steps over. His hand mirrored his mouth on its twin. When the first was hard he switched to the other giving it the same ministrations.

Reki's trembling hands worked to pull Balmung's shirt off getting it stuck at the base of his wings. "Balmung...how do you get this off?" Reki trembled not having much of a voice after what Balmung had been doing.

Balmung looked up smiling. He sat up straddling Reki's hips. He then reached back and ripped the shirt at the shoulders causing the fabric to fall away from his wings. with another ripping sound the shirt fell in a messy heap to the floor. "Better now?" Balmung asked laying back down on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows.

Reki blushed and nodded. He reached up and touched the long white wings. The feathers shone in the moonlight adding to their angelic beauty. Balmung smiled as Reki played with one of his wings. The look on Reki's face reminded Balmung of a child in a candy store. It looked like he'd wanted to touch them for a long time. When the blonde had finished he smiled looking up into Balmung's purple eyes with his own green. "They're beautiful...I think they fit you.." Reki gave him a genuine smile leaning up to wrap his arms around him and kiss him. Balmung let himself be pushed backward, breaking their fall with his forearms so as not to get his wings trapped under their weight.

Reki sat up surprised that he was now sitting on top of his leader who was waiting to see what he would do with his new found power. As he sat there thinking over his possibilities his tail flipped quizzically over his side, then over to the other. Balmung couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That tail of yours seems to have a mind of it's own." Balmung laughed.

"It's your own fault. You gave me it." Reki glared grabbing the tail so it would stop. Balmung reached around Reki pulling him closer. He put his hand down the back of the shorts and stroked the very root of the tail. Reki moaned not expecting that the tail had created a whole new pleasure spot. As soon as he had began to lean into the hand it was gone, back at Balmung's side supporting himself. The blonde leaned forward to kiss Balmung again placing a hand between them to explore his chest.

Reki's hand reached the hem of Balmung's pants and stopped dead. ""What is it?" Balmung asked hazily sitting up.

"It's nothing I've just...I've never done this before...I don't know what I'm doing..." Reki blushed horribly collapsing against Balmung's chest. Even his skin was feather soft, just like the massive wings that were folded behind him.

"That's fine...It doesn't matter. Just do what feels natural." Balmung said rubbing the Wavemaster's back affectionately.

Reki smiled against him hugging him tightly around the waist. He placed a kiss on Balmung's chest while one hand stroked his back up to the base of his wings. Reki figured that if what Balmung had done to his tail felt good, the same was probably true for his wings.

Balmung groaned as Reki's hand stroked the skin in between his wings. His hand splayed across the feathered skin Balmung moaning Reki's name like the mantra to a spell. While he continued to stroke Balmung's wings with one hand his other hand worked at Balmung's pants, pulling the skintight fabric down his well-muscled legs. Balmung aided him by kicking them off behind them once the blonde had gotten them past his knees. Once again Reki found himself sitting dumbfounded at the tent in Balmung's boxers.

Balmung urged him on with a hand on the back of his head. Reki nodded, and slowly pulled the Blademaster's boxers off. Reki gulped staring at Balmung's cock mere inches from his face. Closing his eyes he took the flesh into his mouth sucking on the tip. Balmung howled as the blonde took more of him into his mouth. He watched his cock disappear into Reki's mouth, pleasure radiating of his body. There was something different about this pleasure. Different than that of the real world. In The World it was almost like ghost feelings. He could feel it, but not decipher from where. But then, the images in front of him helped to discern that.

Balmung's hands twitched in Reki's hair, gripping his head like a vice. He continued moving pulling his cock almost all the way out of his mouth to play with the slit with his tongue. Balmung screamed coming into Reki's unsuspecting mouth. He swallowed the fluid on reflex a small drip going out of his mouth and rolling down his chin. Reki licked the drip off and sat back up.

Balmung smiled reassuringly and then reached forward to undo the button on the front of Reki's pants. As soon as the pants were undone Reki's own erection came springing out. "No underwear?" Balmung asked raising an eyebrow suggestively at the little blonde.

Reki blushed. "I tried...but the pants were too tight...you could see them." He admitted. Balmung leaned forward and kissed him removing the pants and the long forgotten knee high boots.

Balmung smiled then pushed Reki backward gently until his head landed at the top of the bed on the pillows. Balmung straddled him, their erections touching ever so slightly. There was that look of fear again. Reki tried to smile back and shake it off, but his heart rate wouldn't slow down. Balmung noticed this and leaned down over him.

"Calm down, Reki. For this you need to be relaxed." He whispered a hand trailing over his cock and then between Reki's skinny legs. Reki gasped as Balmung pushed a finger into his tight ring of muscle. "Relax.." Balmung hissed again. Reki sighed relaxing into the feeling. It was a little uncomfortable, but not totally unpleasant. When Balmung added a second finger and began to speed up Reki tensed up at the pain but then remembering Balmung's soothing words relaxed.

His lips reconnected with the Blademaster's, distracting his mind from some of the pain. Once the third finger was added he began hammering into the blonde kissing him with a passion that lit Reki's whole body on fire.

Balmung's fingers delved deeper into him finally hitting what they had been looking for. Reki gasped as Balmung hit that same spot again and again. The levels of pleasure were driving him insane almost to the point of pain. "Ahh! Gawds Balmung! Please...more!" Reki near screamed clinging to his shoulders digging his fingernails into his flesh.

Balmung removed his fingers receiving a groan of protest from the small blonde. He positioned himself over Reki giving his forehead a light kiss. "Just relax," he repeated again pressing his cock into Reki slowly.

Reki cried out in pain as he was entered. Balmung was no small man and even after being stretched by his fingers it was still painful. Balmung stroked his sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes reassuring him as he pressed further until he was in to the hilt.

"Are you alright?" Balmung asked softly once he was fully sheathed within Reki's body. The Wavemaster gave a weak nod wrapping his tail around Balmung's waist. Balmung slowly pulled out and then quickly thrust back in. Reki let out a hiss of pain clinging to Balmung. He leaned down kissing the Wavemaster, urging him on wordlessly to take control of the kiss. Reki's hands moved to Balmung's hair. He slowly kissed him back pushing his tongue lightly against Balmung's lips. Balmung began to speed up, his hand moving between them to grasp Reki's dripping cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Reki moaned into the kiss thrusting up to meet Balmung and his hand. He tightened his grip on him with his tail kissing Balmung deeply, regaining some of his courage.

"More! Please Balmung...Faster!" Reki cried breaking the kiss for some needed air. Balmung thrust harder going deeper into Reki. Reki screamed in response as Balmung hit that same spot he had with his fingers again. Balmung pounded in and out hitting that same spot over and over again causing Reki to convulse.

"Ahhh! BALMUNG!" Reki clung to him his whole body arching off of the bed. He came into Balmung's hand that was still thrusting, milking Reki's orgasm for all it was worth. Balmung thrust once more before reaching his orgasm with a groan his wings fanning out to their maximum span as he came.

He collapsed on top of Reki whose tail went limp falling to his side. Reki wrapped his arms around Balmung holding him in a loving embrace. "Work will never be the same after this.." Reki sighed shifting onto his side

Balmung smiled wrapping his arms around Reki as well. "Then I'll just have to plan more events like this."

Reki smiled. "Yeah, that'll be nice." He sighed his tail wrapping around Balmung's middle. "Huh?" Reki said sitting up grabbing the tail. "But...but I thought that if..." Reki sat there confusedly looking at the tail wriggling in his hands trying to get away.

Balmung sat up as well but laughed at the puty look on Reki's face and the tail in his hands. "Don't worry it's charmed on. It'll wear off soon. Just forget about it." Balmung said in-between laughs.

Reki glared, "Thanks a lot..." He put the tail down and fell back into the soft bed. Balmung followed sitting up on his side supporting himself with his arm.

"I think it's cute..." Balmung smirked tracing a hand down Reki's side. Reki shivered curling up slightly. The reaction reminded Balmung of when you pet a cat. "My sweet kitten..." Balmung smirked, "My sex kitten." He placed a kiss on the back of Reki's neck.

"Hey...that's mean...that's just plain cold." Reki whined turning around to face the Blademaster.

"I'm just joking, Reki. You mean so much more to me than that..." Balmung whispered wrapping his arms around Reki, pulling him into a endearing hug.

Reki smiled. "I love you Balmung." He nuzzled Balmung's chest throwing one arm over his back.

"I love you too, Reki." He whispered cuddling into Reki's warmth. It was a little drafty with the windows open but they kept each other warm. With ideas of new events to come in his head. Balmung fell asleep with Reki in his arms.

AN: So how'd you like it? I know I don't normally ask that but then I don't normally have alternative endings! Yes, this story doesn't have to end this way. I originally was going to have them meet up in the real world but it's all your choice. It's time to exercise your power as a reader and tell me what you think! Leave it this way? Add the alternate ending and another chapter? Your choice but you gotta review ta do it! See you later, weather in another fic or the other ending.


	2. Trick or Treat Alternative Ending

He collapsed on top of Reki whose tail went limp falling to his side. Reki wrapped his arms around Balmung holding him in a loving embrace. "Work will never be the same after this.." Reki sighed shifting onto his side

Balmung smiled wrapping his arms around Reki as well. "Then I'll just have to plan more events like this."

Reki smiled. "Um...Balmung? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything...what is it?" Balmung raised an eyebrow. Something was up...he could read Reki as if he was truly sitting right next to him.

"Um...where do you live? I want to meet you in real life...Be with you...where we don't have to hide behind programs..." Reki blurted out turning crimson yet again.

"Huh?" Balmung hadn't been expecting that kind of question "Shinjuku..." He said blushing. No one really lives in Shinjuku except for people who never leave the office and those who live on the streets of Tokyo's famous "Red Light District".

"Shinjuku?" Reki frowned. Not many people he knew lived there...it was probably the darkest area of Tokyo. Though, that wasn't saying much, Tokyo was a safe city.

"Yeah...I live in a little apartment room with my three bothers and sisters...I'm the oldest and the only one who has a job...They're all a lot younger than me so I'm kinda like a parent to them." Balmung said. There was an almost melancholy in his voice. Reki was about to ask but decided not to push it.

"That's pretty close to where I live...I've got my own house out in Tamagawa district of Setagaya Prefecture-"

"What! You rich little bastard! You never tell me these things? How did you afford a house there?" Balmung said giving Reki a look of teasing disgust.

"I'm...I'm sorry...it's my family's they gave it to me...you could um...come over if you'd like...I mean I'd like it too." Reki was back to cowering but somehow knew that Balmung was really just playing.

Balmung smiled pulling Reki close. "That'd be great. I'd love to get to know the real you." He kissed his forehead nuzzling him like a stuffed animal.

"Heh heh...yeah..." Reki said cuddling close as well. It was at that exact moment that his tail chose to smack them both. "What I thought that thing would disappear when I took the pants off..." Reki said. He hoped he wouldn't be stuck with the thing forever. He'd never hear the end of it from his co-workers.

"It's charmed, it'll wear off eventually." Balmung sighed. "Until then, you can remain my little kitten." He said hitting the little bell still tied around his neck.

"I love you, Reki." Balmung whispered kissing Reki's forehead.

"I love you too Balmung." He smiled hugging him al little tighter. "As long as I'm yours I don't care what I am." Reki said curling up in his arms. It didn't matter what happened now...He had many days with Balmung to look forward. In the real world and at their work in The World.


End file.
